gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenaries (Reboot)
Mercenaries is an action-adventure open-sandbox video game developed by SBEntertainment and Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It's a reboot based on the Lucasarts game of the same name in 2005.The game presents a more complex gameplay from the original game, which can give the players a new sense of both strategy and extra destruction. Also, unlike the previous games, this one is set in 4 different countries, each with their own war to deal with (A civil war in Kazakhstan, a border conflict between Thailand and Vietnam, a rebellion in Romania and a direct conflict between two global superpowers in a fictional country located between Japan and Russia) Summary A mercenary, or for a more professional term, soldier of fortune, fights for one thing and one thing only, money. It is said that when the "mercenary" gets their job done, they get money as a reward, thus, making them an alternative option in confronting war not by your ideals or feelings, but for fortune. However, this will be put to test when a war veteran turned mercenary gets hired for numerous conflicts. They will find out a piece of their past that will make them doubt everything they're working for. Factions There are 12 factions in the game, with 10 of them can be either befriended or being hostile. They all have their own capacities in battle which can enable a balance of manpower. United Global Services (UGS) Considered by many to be one of most powerful PMCs to have ever existed since the 2018 Pact of Steel, they became one the biggest providers of weapons and mercenaries for the highest bidders of every faction, they would serve anyone, and when one faction tries to halt their opposing activities, their long connection of economic shareholders would in fact prevent that from happening. CO: CEO Jeffrey Dale (Formerly 1st Marine Division) Main Forces: Fortune Team (The Mercenaries) International Security Assistance Force (ISAF) Founded back in 2001 during the War of Terror, the group led by countries of North America,Europe and East Asia had been striving in becoming a military force that is able to confront every threat they encounter. It was disbanded since 2014 but recent events such as the 2018 Pact of Steel signing and the Volgograd Accordance led the ISAF to reorganize and take a more offensive stance on it's surrounding areas of interests against the newly formed Strategic Strike Union (SSTU), something not seen since the days of the Cold War. CO: Lt. General Brendan Dorian (UK, 2nd Battalion, Parachute Regiment) Main Forces: 75th Ranger Regiment (United States), 36th Fox Division (European) 7th Mechanized Brigade (Turkey) 11th Naval Force Regiment (Egypt) Infantry Battalion 147 (Indonesia) 10th Tactical Fighter Squadron (South Korea/Japan) Zones of conflict: Kazakh civil war Romanian rebellion Sakhalin war Strategic Strike Union (SSTU) In a decade of economic decline, the majority of the former nations of the eastern bloc of Europe including a number of supporting nations in South America, Africa and South-East Asia banded together to form a military group that will enable them to survive the economic disaster that plagues the world in 2022. Formed from the aftermath of the Iranian Incursion, the group counts with the support of many conservative and nationalistic driven nations that are willing to give the world their righteous place in the world. CO: Major Zorana Trojic (Serbia, 45th Volunteer Corp of Freedom) Main Forces: 41st Army (Russia) 5th Mechanized Corps (Iran) 212th Infantry Brigade (Pakistan) 3rd Fleet Division (Brazil) 38th Mobile Brigade (Belarus) 223th Fighter Wing Squadron (Greece/Ukraine) Zones of conflict: Kazakh civil war Romanian rebellion Sakhalin war Kazakh Governmental Forces Years of long rule by the Unitary republic led to massive unrest in the nation, especially in the aftermath of the Economic crash of 2018. The government, desperate to maintain their rule of the nation in Central Asia pursued oppressive measures towards it's citizens in the wake of the riots, this eventually led the start of the Kazakh Civil War. The army, while still relying on old USSR equipment, can still pack a firepower towards its enemies. CO: General Rasul Bolatev (32nd Army) Main Forces: 51st Infantry Corp, 69th Tank Division, 40th Army, 73rd Motor Rifle Division, 11th Air Division, 24th Tactical Fighter Squadron Zone of conflict: Kazakh civil war Army of New Kazakhstan After long years of repression, a number of members from the civil service and majority of the population decided to initiate a revolt against the oppressive government. While initially the rebellion was mostly composed by scattered militant groups, crime gangs and volunteering troops, the ANK united these forces to make a stand against the government itself. CO: Master Selik Maratov (Rough Wolves Militia Battalion) Main Forces: 3rd United Corps, Killer Wolves Division, Russian Mob Front, 99th Infantry Volunteer Regiment (Tajikistan/Kyrgyzstan), ZERO Mercenaries (Minor PMC), 56th Mechanized Brute Force Zones of conflict: Kazakh civil war Royal Thai Armed Forces (KTT) Having to endure the risk of facing war against a newly resurgent, pro-SSTU Vietnam, and the recovery of the post 2014 Coup government, Thailand decided to start the re-militarization of their nation in order to confront threats that endanger the country's existence. While still having a long way to be on par on it's ISAF allies, the KTT remains a formidable force in the battlefields of South-East Asia. They count the assistance of the nations of Malaysia, Singapore, Taiwan and India CO: Major Mae-Noi Suchinda (31st Infantry Regiment) Main Forces: 17th Joint Infantry Division (Thailand/Malaysia) Third Army, 9th Mechanized Force, 7th Infantry Division, 443rd Joint Fighter Squadron (India/Singapore), Taiwanese Special Forces. Zone of conflict: Vietnamese conflict Federal Armed Forces of Vietnam Initially, the country of Vietnam opted for a neutral stance between the rising power of ISAF and SSTU, but by 2020, a group of pro-SSTU hardliners and nationalists launched a coup against the government, declaring the creation of Vietnamese Federal States. Thinking that the expansion of SSTU territory will eventually guarantee their membership, the VFS decided to initiate an expansionist campaign towards most of the nations of South-East Asia. Of all countries, only Thailand and Burma stand together against the Vietnamese expansion. With the support of SSTU, the army managed to gain a evolved strength in the troops, far more formidable than the troops that fought in the Vietnam War. CO: Lt. General Dao Hue (455th Mechanized Division) Main Forces: 308th Division, 205th Tank Brigade, 164th Artillery Division, 390th Volunteer Division (Laos), 921st Fighter Squadron, 44th "Peace" Brigade Zone of conflict: Vietnamese conflict People's Liberation Army of China The recent amount of political rise between the ISAF and the SSTU led China to take a more neutral stance in front of newly formed superpowers. At the same time, they started to adopt a more liberal form of Communism after most of the original leaders of the party during the unrest of the economic crash. Now, they're determined to bring a balance to it's surrounding nations to ensure that the political situation doesn't go out of control. CO: Colonel Zhou Peng (76th Division) Main Forces: 254th Advanced Division, 1st Armored Division, 209th Infantry Division, 21st Rocket Artillery Division, 7th Fighter Division, Flying Dragon Special Forces Unit Zones of conflict: Vietnamese conflict Sakhalin war Inagawa-kai Ever since the 2018 economic crash, the criminal underworld gained a large amount of fortune in the black market thanks for the theft and extortion of the lost wealth, gaining a paramilitary like strength in the process. Among them, the Yakuza family; Inagawa-kai became the strongest of all resurgent criminal group. Now they have to demonstrate their newly-found power against the military force in the Vietnamese Conflict and even the Romanian rebellion CO: Mano Imagawa Main Forces: Specialized criminal grunts, defecting soldiers, 40th Air Raiders Zones of conflict: Vietnamese conflict Romanian rebellion Sakhalin war Serbian Army Of all the countries from the Balkans that could have joined the ISAF or the SSTU, only Serbia was the one to ignore the ideals of the factions. Believing that the powers intervention in Romania is endangering the relief of the Romanian people, they decided to mobilize their forces near border and reestablish order in Romania. Serbian force advanced a bit compared to it's neighbors but they still provide the most powerful soldiers if provided correctly. CO: Major Igor Misita (10th Command Battalion) Main Forces: 12th Infantry Battalion, 15th Tank Battalion, 5th Cannon Artillery Battalion, 40th Command Battalion, 81st Parachute Commandos, 101st Fighter Squadron Zones of conflict: Romanian rebellion Iranian Armed Forces (NPC) Having gained a large amount of oil supply with the control of the Strait of Hormuz, Iran became a direct catalyst of the 2018 Economic meltdown, and in an indirect way, the formation of the ISAF and the SSTU. The battle that the Iranians against both powers led to the end of the Iranian nationhood in the region and it's subsequent annexation by the SSTU. Main Forces: 77th Infantry Battalion, 55th Airborne Brigade, 68th Mechanized Division. Zones of conflict: Tehran Ravaging (Flashback) Sovereign Works (NPC) One of the most powerful PMCs in existence, it gained a large amount of military power since the 2018 Pact of Steel Treaty, it also shares a large control of the worldwide economic market, establishing in fact global monopoly of weapon supremacy. They're also know for their ruthlessness in the field, which attracted the attention of Humanitarian groups around the world, nonetheless, they still hold a grip in the governmental control of their efforts. In addition, the company holds a dark secret related with the fellow mercenary. CO: CEO Aoric (Real Name: Unknown) Main Forces: SW Legionnaires, Huml Riders. Characters Playable * Mattias Nilson New Fluency: Serbian More info here: http://mercenaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mattias_Nilsson * Jennifer Mui New Fluency: Vietnamese More info here: http://mercenaries.wikia.com/wiki/Jennifer_Mui * Chris Jacobs New Fluency: Japanese More info here: http://mercenaries.wikia.com/wiki/Chris_Jacobs * Jeremy Zeiman (New) Jeremy was once a member of the Israeli Shayatet 13, taking part in operations initially against terrorist groups like the Taliban and Hamas, but soon most of his targets became Palestinians and Arabs in general. After a grueling experience involving Palestinian refugees led him to be discharged of the unit, he took a part-time job in the newly established UGS PMC, where he will take military contracts for a living, serving as a battle tactician. While a bit jaded because of the traumatizing experience, he still maintains a good sense of humor and cheerfulness. Age: 29 Nationality: Israeli Voice Actor: Troy Baker Fluent in: Hebrew, English, Kazakh * Eva Navarro (Same character but different) Formerly part of the Venezuelan police, she showed huge of determination in catching injustice in the name of her country, which was running rampant at the time. Unfortunately, the police department was also extremely corrupted by crime. Disillusioned by this fact, she eventually moved to the United States and would also work for a local police department in Texas. However, her brash and rebellious attitude towards her superior led to her discharge of the department, but her skills were so valuable that she eventually joined the UGS. Age: 25 Nationality: Venezuelan Voice Actress: Grey DeLisle Fluent in: Spanish, English, Romanian * Anala Costales (New) Called by many as the master of disguise given her perfect blending in many cultures, posing both as an Asian American, Latina, South-East Asian and even Central Asian. She was part of the National Intelligence Coordinating Agency (NICA) where she served part of various intelligence missions in spotting the movements of terrorist activity in her country and others. However, that all changed when a sleeper agent of the agency leaked most of their secret activities worldwide, she would be forced to go in hiding to prevent in being found by enemy groups. Luckily for her, she was eventually granted amnesty by the UGS, where she would user her skils once again. Age: 31 Nationality: Philippine Voice Actress: Kelly Hu Fluent in: Tagalog, English, Thai NPCs * Fiona Taylor More info here: http://mercenaries.wikia.com/wiki/Fiona_Taylor * Eric Roberts One of the main characters. Roberts was once a member of the Jægerkorpset (Hunter Corps), having fought in Afghanistan where he demonstrated great bravery with his troops, eventually gaining the recognition of being an extraordinary leader who leads his men to victory. He's also a close friend of the mercenaries, whom they meet in strange circumstances (In an espionage mission in Ukraine (Jennifer), participating in a battle in Afghanistan (Chris, Mattias and Jeremy) In an infiltration mission on Oman (Anala) and an unexpected meeting in a shootout in a mall (Eva). His last known mission was in 2018 during the Tehran Ravaging, were four MOABs were deployed to the city in an attempt to scare off NATO and Russian forces but it ultimately ended up killing millions of people, including most of his teammates. He was missing for 4 years, with most armies in the operation declaring him either M.I.A or K.I.A. However, this will eventually change where ends up being spotted on a reunion with SW representatives and SSTU forces, they were engaging a deal with nuclear warheads. Whatever he might do, he's up to something and it's up to the mercenary to uncover the truth. Age: 40 Nationality: Danish Voice Actor: Darin De Paul Fluent in: Danish, English, Russian, Japanese Gameplay The gameplay is a mix of the third-person shooter mechanic from the original mercenaries and the open-world environment of Far Cry 4, where the player can control a large amount of weapons and vehicles from the factions, using them at their own advantage and strategies. Also coming back from the original Mercenaries game is the Merchant of Menace store and the faction system. A new addition for the game is the newest "Planning Order" mechanic. This is a mechanic available when completing the last mission of each act. It's basically a battle plan where you have to think of an available strategy needed to ensure the victory operation. The plans that you can choose for the operation include; Stealth, Forward Assault, Heavy Charge, Squad Leadership, Pragamtic Sabotage and Blending disguise. If there's some heavy weaponry located in the far side of the city, then you would pick the Stealth option, in case for a distraction, use either Forward Assault or Heavy Charge, and so forth. It will allow to you execute a number of outcomes but only one of them can ensure victory for your faction. Weapons * M9 * USP. 49 * Desert Eagle * P99 * MP412 * Five Seven * MP-443 Grach * P226 * Mauser C96 * G18 * TMP * Skorpion * PDW * FMG9 * FA1911 * MP9 * MAC11 * PP2000 * M1014 * W1200 * AA-12 * Striker * SPAS-12 * HS-10 * Tac 12 * S12 * Model 1887 * AK-12 * ACR * M4A1 * Type-95 * SCAR-H * SA-805 * FAD * MSBS * STG-44 * MP5 * UMP45 * P90 * Uzi * MP7 * PP90M1 * QCW-05 * Skorpion EVO * Thompson * M249 SAW * RPD * MG4 * HK21 * PKP Pecheng * QBB LSW * MG36 * MK46 * BAR * M40A3 * Dragunov * Barrett M82A1 * WA2000 * PSG1 * M14 EBR * RSASS * SVU * Mosin-Nagant * SMAW * Javelin * Stinger * XM25 * M320 GLM * RPG-7 * FHJ-18 AA * MK32 * Panzerfaust * Knife * Axe * Grenade * Semtex * C4 * Riot Shield * Minigun * Katana * Thumper Vehicles * HMMWV * GAZ-2975 * Toyota Hilux Technical * UAZ-469 * BJ2020 * Chevrolet Avalanche * M1126 * M2 Bradley * BMPT Terminator * BMP-2 * BTR-80 * Type 89 AFV * ZLC2000 * BTR-60 * Leopard 2 * VT-4 Main Battle Tank * T-99 * T-62 * Type-96 * T-72 * T-80 * M-84 * T-90 * M107 * 2S1 Gvozdika * 2S3 Akatsiya * BM-14 * ASU-85 * ATMOS 2000 * PLZ-45 * M-87 Orkan * Osa class missile boat * Project 205P Tarantul Patrol Craft * Mark V Special Operations Craft * Grachonok-class * Raptor-class boat * UH-60 * Mil Mi-26 * Mi-17 * Harbin Z-9 * VTOL * Bell UH-1 * AH-6 Little bird * AH-64 * Mil Mi-28 * Mil Mi-24 * Bell AH-1F Huey Cobra * CAIC WZ-10 * SA341 Gazelle * F-35 * T-50 * MiG-29 * MiG-21 * J-31 * Su-27 * F-16 * Su-35 * F-14 Missions Reception UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Open World Games Category:PC Games Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Ubisoft Category:Loco's Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo NX Category:Reboots